


Forgives (Peter & Sylar, Heroes)

by Regalredstar



Series: My Big Brother... [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Big Brother, Brotherhood, Brothers, Episode: s04e18 The Wall, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar muses on Peter, forgiveness, and being a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgives (Peter & Sylar, Heroes)

Peter Petrelli forgives unconditionally. I think I first realized that a few years ago during that whole period where Angela was trying to convince me that I was her son. Back then the way that Peter just accepted me amazed me. All the times I had tried to kill him didn't seem to matter to him. I was his brother and that was that. That feeling of having a brother who unconditionally loved and accepted me was the greatest feeling I had ever had. I remember wondering if that was how Nathan felt all the time. I know now that he just took it for granted. How incredibly stupid. After everything went to hell, I would have given anything to have that feeling back.

That unconditional forgiveness of Peter's has just been driven home to me in these last few… years, maybe? I know my watch (which, as always, keeps perfect time) says its only been a few hours, but my brain says a different thing altogether. Anyway, these last few years trapped in that mental prison of Parkman's have driven home how unconditional Peter's forgiveness really is.

Yes, I know that it took the better part of five years for him to let go of his last vestiges of anger about Nathan's death, but you have to understand, even before he forgave me for that, he had already forgiven me for a thousand other things. By the time Peter forgave me for Nathan, he knew everything about me. Knew the names of my victims, (confessed after I woke up screaming from reliving each and every kill, for what must have been the thousandth time) and the manner in which they died, (that one came after I spent the night dry heaving, Peter at my side the entire time). He knew how my mother had been accidently stabbed when she tried to attack me, and that somewhere in our constantly trying to kill each other I had fallen in love with Claire.

He knew everything, and yet, after that initial month where he refused to speak to me, Peter never abandoned me. Even when I told him the worst of it, he didn't leave, he just sat and listened. His complete lack of judgment towards me for my actions did wonders in improving my self worth and curbing my more suicidal tendencies. As Peter forgave me, I began to forgive myself, and to believe that I can actually be a hero like Peter says.

And when Peter finally lets go of his anger about what happens to Nathan, and we tear down the wall, I know that I can. I know, that no matter what anyone else says, I can be a hero, because my hero, Peter Petrelli, the best man I've ever known, forgave me.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 down, 3 to go.  
> This story is based on my absolute favorite episode of Heroes. I jet feel like there's so much potential here.  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next: Teases (Tony & McGee, NCIS)


End file.
